


Raiding the Wardrobe [ART]

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Art, Hugs, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: When Tony borrows Bucky's jacket, Bucky thinks it's just fair to borrow Tony's clothes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89
Collections: 2019 WinterIron_Holiday_Exchange





	Raiding the Wardrobe [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/gifts).



"Bucky... what the hell?"

"I should ask _you,_ it was in _your_ wardrobe!" Bucky grins. "You take my jacket, I raid your wardrobe."

Tony smiles. "I love you, you dork."

**Author's Note:**

> Tony actually owns those clothes :D  
> you can look at it [here!](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-XT3BiiWp3Xk/Vsrmz2vH7LI/AAAAAAAAI3U/uNWt674FDdQ/s1600-Ic42/RCO002.jpg)
> 
> I combined "sharing clothes" and "non-sexual intimacy" and 616 Bucky/Tony!


End file.
